Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight
}} ブラック・マジシャン・ガール | romaji_name = Ryūkishi Burakku Majishan Gāru | trans_name = Dragon Knight Black Magician Girl | image = DarkMagicianGirltheDragonKnight-LEDD-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Dragon | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | level = 7 | atk = 2600 | def = 1700 | passcode = 43892408 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Quick | fm = Dark Magician Girl | materials = "Dark Magician Girl" + 1 Dragon monster | lore = "Dark Magician Girl" + 1 Dragon monster Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials or with "The Eye of Timaeus". Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can send 1 card from your hand to the GY, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy that target. | fr_lore = "Magicienne des Ténèbres" + 1 monstre Dragon Uniquement Invocable par Fusion avec les Matériels Fusion ci-dessus ou avec "L'Œil de Timée". Une fois par tour (Effet Rapide) : vous pouvez envoyer 1 carte depuis votre main au Cimetière, puis ciblez 1 carte face recto sur le Terrain ; détruisez la cible. | de_lore = „Dunkles Magier-Mädchen“ + 1 Monster vom Typ Drache Muss als Fusionsbeschwörung mit dem oben aufgeführten Fusionsmaterial oder mit „Das Auge von Timaeus“ beschworen werden und kann nicht auf andere Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Einmal pro Spielzug, während des Spielzugs eines beliebigen Spielers: Du kannst 1 Karte von deiner Hand auf den Friedhof legen und dann 1 offene Karte auf dem Spielfeld wählen; zerstöre das gewählte Ziel. | it_lore = "Ragazza Maga Nera" + 1 mostro Drago Deve essere Evocata tramite Fusione con i Materiali da Fusione sopra indicati o con "L'Occhio di Timaeus". Una volta per turno (Effetto Rapido): puoi mandare 1 carta dalla tua mano al Cimitero, poi scegliere come bersaglio 1 carta scoperta sul Terreno; distruggi quel bersaglio. | pt_lore = "Pequena Maga Negra" + 1 monstro do Tipo Dragão Deve ser Invocado por Invocação-Fusão com os Matérias de Fusão acima ou com "O Olho de Timaeus" e não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial de nenhuma outra forma. Uma vez por turno, durante o turno de qualquer duelista: você pode enviar 1 card da sua mão para o Cemitério e, depois, escolher 1 card com a face para cima no campo; destrua o alvo. | es_lore = "Chica Maga Oscura" + 1 monstruo Dragón Debe ser Invocada por Fusión con los Materiales de Fusión listados arriba o con "El Ojo de Timaeus". Una vez por turno (Efecto Rápido): puedes mandar al Cementerio 1 carta en tu mano, y después seleccionar 1 carta boca arriba en el Campo; destruye ese objetivo. | ja_lore = 「ブラック・マジシャン・ガール」＋ドラゴン モンスター このカードは カードを にした または「ティマイオスの 」の でのみ できる。①：１ターンに１ 、 を１ [[Graveyard| ]]へ[[send| り]]、[[field|フィールド]]の[[face-up| ]]のカード１ を[[target| ]]として[[activate| ]]できる。その のカードを[[destroy| }]]する。この は [[turn|ターン]]でも できる。 | ko_lore = "블랙 매지션 걸" + 드래곤족 몬스터 이 카드는 상기 카드를 융합 소재로 한 융합 소환 또는 "티마이오스의 눈"의 효과로만 특수 소환할 수 있다. ①: 1턴에 1번, 패를 1장 묘지로 보내고, 필드의 앞면 표시의 카드 1장을 대상으로 하여 발동할 수 있다. 그 앞면 표시의 카드를 파괴한다. 이 효과는 상대 턴에도 발동할 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ja_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Dark Magician Girl * Dragon * The Eye of Timaeus | archseries = * Dark Magician (archetype) * Dark Magician Girl (archetype) * Magician Girl | related_to_archseries = Legendary Dragon | action = Sends from hand to Graveyard for cost | m/s/t = * Destroys face-up Monster Cards * Destroys face-up Spell Cards * Destroys face-up Trap Cards | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires specific Effect Monsters as Fusion Materials * Requires Type specific Fusion Materials * Nomi * Strict Fusion Summon * Strict fusion-performing card | misc = * Limited activations * Cover card * Female | database_id = 11151 }}